


Hues of Violet and Periwinkle // Amedot Week Oneshot

by MysticCryptic_owo



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Amedot Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, I accidentally mixed the two so, gA rden gurls, prompts; rain & gardening, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticCryptic_owo/pseuds/MysticCryptic_owo
Summary: Peridot and Amethyst's gardening session is disturbed by a rainstorm.





	Hues of Violet and Periwinkle // Amedot Week Oneshot

A soft, humid breeze flowed over the hill, rustling the slightly overgrown grass that surrounded the lighthouse. Dark grey storm clouds loomed overhead, threatening a storm to come. A sign that went unnoticed by the pair on that very hill- Or dismissed. 

At the very top of the hill, Amethyst and Peridot sat crouched around a neatly plowed section of land. A plow sat nearby with a slightly deshuffled bag of soil propped up against it and a variety of potted flowers tucked in its basin. 

Amethyst set aside her shovel and watched Peridot examine the freshly dug hole. She brushed aside some excess dirt and carefully positioned a sunflower in place. Peridot dumped the dirt pile back around the stem and tucked in carefully around the plant.

Peridot brushed off the dirt from her hands and gazed up at Amethyst.

“Looks great, P.” 

Amethyst grinned her way, momentarily admiring the toothy grin that graced Peridot’s face upon hearing Amethyst’s compliment. She looked away and gazed around the little garden. For the most part, they had planted hydrangeas and sunflowers, but there were a few other plants in the mix. 

“Thank you, Amethyst.”

Peridot mumbled, seeming to drift off in thought. Peri sat up in a casual manner and looked over the flora with Amethyst. 

The wind was growing just a tad bit excessive, nipping at Amethyst’s tangled locks of lavender tinted white hair, rustling the surrounding flora too. Peridot breathed a heavy sigh and tucked her hands in her lap. 

“Amethyst?” 

“Yeah?”

Amethyst cast her attention back on Peridot. Peridot fidgeted her hands as she pondered aloofly to herself. She repositioned herself so that she was facing Amethyst wholly, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her ankles. 

“Mhm... Thank you for this, again..” 

She began, a soft smile pulled at her lips. Peridot’s eyes glittered with emotion as she composed her words.

“It really helped. I feel..” 

Peridot’s eyebrows scrunched as she scrounged for a word to describe her feelings. Amethyst couldn’t help but let out a tiny snicker. Peridot jolted to attention and fluttered her eyes at Amethyst, confused.

“What?”

“Not’in.”

Peridot squinted her eyes at Amethyst suspiciously and cupped her chin in one hand. 

“Then why did you laugh?”

Amethyst grinned broadly and looked away.

“I dunno, you just... Make a lot a goofy faces, y’know that?”

Peridot chortled into her hand, a soft periwinkle engulfing her face momentarily.

The sky had darkened subtly as their conversation took its course, and eventually, droplets of water sprinkled onto Earth. A drop landed on Amethyst’s nose and trailed down her lips, causing a tickling sensation. 

She wiped her face and peered upwards. Peridot followed her gaze with her mouth agape. 

“Huh. It appears it’s beginning to rain.”

Amethyst shrugged dismissively. 

“Guess we don’t gotta water the plants anymore, eh P-dot?”

Peridot nodded in acknowledgment.

“Well, what should we do now.” 

“Dunno. Watchu think?” 

“.. I think, I’d like to stay if that’s okay.”

“Sounds cool to me.”

Amethyst agreed with a casual smile. 

The rain increased in quantity, pelting Peridot and Amethyst’s skin. Not harshly, but not gently either. Peridot gazed at Amethyst, admiringly and fondly. Amethyst gazed back, a plum shade coloring her cheeks.

“Uuh... Hey, you okay?”

“Huh? Oh..Oh! Uhm... Yess.”

Peridot fumbled over her words and proceeded to duck her head down in shame, blushing intensely.

Amethyst grinned and picked herself up off the grass. She brushed off her shorts and offered her hand to Peridot.

“You’re ass gonna get muddy if you sit there.”

Peridot fluttered her eyes at Amethyst a second before processing her statement. She breathed an awkward chortle and awkwardly took Amethyst’s hand.

“.. Right.”

Amethyst enthusiastically pulled Peridot to her feet, earning a surprised squeak from her. Amethyst grinned humorously and folded her arms behind her head. 

The rain continued to pelt the landscape. Water droplets drizzled down the petals of the newly planted sunflowers and hydrangeas, dripping off them onto the bare dirt below. The sky seemed so dark in contrast to the vibrant yellows and purples of the flora before them. It all portrayed a lovely, peaceful scene. 

Peridot’s fingered intertwined with Amethyst’s, with an uncertainty not unknown to herself. A warmth flooded over Amethyst’s face as she peered over at the equally flustered gem beside her.

Amethyst smiled and gave Peridot’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“You wanna head back, Peri-dactyl?”   
Peridot nodded and averted her eyes. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Amedot week 2019! (And Lesbian visibility day)) !!
> 
> I spent like- A motherfuckin week on this one. sksks. Im still not very confident in my writing, but maybe I can write some more over the summer o3. 
> 
> I dont make enough amedot content, it's such a good ship! !


End file.
